Pit
Pit is the main protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He first appeared in Kid Icarus on the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986, followed by an appearance in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Gameboy in 1991. Other than several cameos, Pit hadn't appeared again until the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which he was one of the playable characters available at the beginning of the game. Pit is Palutena's most loyal servant, as well as the captain of her royal bodyguards. He is sometimes referred to as "Kid Icarus" in reference to the English title of the series. Appearances Games Kid Icarus (1986) At the beginning of the first game, Pit began as a young angel trapped in the Underworld. Palutena, the Goddess of Light, had been imprisoned, so she entrusted Pit with a magical Bow and the duty of gathering the Three Sacred Treasures, defeating the Dark Goddess Medusa and saving Angel Land. Pit must journey through the Underworld, Overworld, Skyworld, and finally, the Palace in the Sky in order to gather the Three Sacred Treasures and free Palutena. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (1991) In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Pit is charged with training for the defense of Angel Land, after Palutena forsees an invasion of demons led by Orcos. The training involves the Three Sacred Treasures, which Pit must unite. However, because of a dire emergency, Palutena had entrusted the Three Sacred Treasures to the fortress guardians. To prevent Orcos's invasion, Pit must once again obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Pit is a playable in character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and is available at the start of the game. His bow is called the "Sacred Bow of Palutena"http://www.smashbros.com/en_us/characters/pit.html. This bow is his symbol and has an added feature--it can now split into dual swords. He uses both swords and bow for his Aerial, Standard and Smash Attacks. His Special Attacks are based off of the Three Sacred Treasures. With the Smash Ball, Pit can call upon a swarm of Centurions to attack the opponents. This Final Smash is called Palutena's Army. Pit is one of the three characters who can glide because he possesses wings. Pit is also shown to have a speaking voice. In the Japanese version, he is voiced by Minami Takayama, while in the English version he is voiced by Lani Minella. There is a stage called Skyworld which is based off of Skyworld in the original games. On this stage, there are breakable platforms held up by clouds. In the background, there is a temple and a statue of Palutena. Four pieces from Kid Icarus, as well as other music, can be played the stage. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, Pit is first seen watching Mario and Kirby battling on a stadium through a mystical fountain. When he sees the stadium get engulfed by Subspace, Palutena appears and sends him to defeat the Subspace army, giving him his bow. Pit eventually meets a trophified Mario, whom he teams up with after restoring him to his original state. They eventually form a larger team with Link, Yoshi and Kirby. Eventually, all the characters, with the exception of Luigi, Ness and King Dedede (and Sonic, who only appears at the end, as well as Jigglypuff, Toon Link, and Wolf, who are all absent from the storyline altogether) join up and invade the Subspace, only to get turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, he and most of the others are rescued by King Dedede, Luigi and Ness, who had been absent in the invasion. Pit takes part in the final battle against Tabuu with all the other characters. Other Appearances Captain N: The Game Master Pit appeared as one of the main characters in the cartoon, Captain N: The Game Master. Here, he was referred to as "Kid Icarus." He was voiced by Alessandro Juniali. Tetris Pit appeared in the official Nintendo version of Tetris, as an instrument player alongside Samus of Metroid fame. Trivia *There aren't any proper angels in Greek mythology, but there is one archer with wings; Pit bears a very striking resemblance to the cherubic Cupid, the demigod who would inspire love by shooting them with arrows. *He is often wrongly accused of being "cheap", a rank given to any character that can "spam" attack-like projectiles in SSBB. Category:Characters